1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cleaning encrusted ballast supporting a track, which comprises the steps of screening the encrusted ballast to separate detritus from the ballast, and washing the screened ballast with water while removing the separated detritus on a conveyor belt unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British patent No. 1,519,316 discloses such a method. In this method, the washing water flows onto the track so that a very large amount of water is consumed.